board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Master Chief vs (14)Felix 2003
Results Monday, July 14th, 2003 Ulti's Analysis All through Samus's match with Isaac, everyone wondered why Samus wasn't going Mega Man on his ass. It didn't take too much more time to figure out that the Golden Sun duo in this contest was no joke, and one has to wonder why they haven't returned yet. That said, Felix's supposed strength was not the story of this match at all. From day one, GameFAQs has hated the Xbox. It was once seen as being as big of a joke as the N-Gage is now, and after the Xbox finally launched the system was horrendous. Demo systems were literally breaking and overheating in malls all over the place, and the system was not received very well by hardcore console gamers (which is GF's main userbase) at all. The Xbox essentially only had one quality title worth playing during that rough beginning, and that game was Halo; by extension, the Xbox only had one exclusive character worth discussing, which was a little-known soldier named Master Chief. There has always been a bit of a rift between Xbox fans and those who feel that the Xbox was a joke. Those who went through with buying an Xbox eventually discovered a fairly good system that was a heaven for tech freaks, and I don't mean that term as an insult at all. I have some friends who have done so many things with their Xboxes that it's insane. What this led to on GameFAQs was a small group of hardcore Xbox fans willing to promote their favorite system above all others versus.... pretty much everyone else. For those wondering why Master Chief has always been such a hated-yet-beloved character in these things, he's simply always been that way. Take his first contest. Chief, despite both he and his system being bashed to high heaven for his nabbing of a 3 seed, was actually one of the top favorites in terms of the number of people picking him to win the entire contest. Oddly enough, Felix over Master Chief was also a fairly well-discussed upset prospect, especially given that Aeris beating the winner was a near-lock and giving up one point on the upset special was no big deal. When the match finally began, we were all shocked to see that there was some heavy anti-Chief sentiment going on. Not only was Chief disappointing, but the two characters were going 50-50! It didn't take long for Chief to begin pulling away for the eventual win (if you can call a 6300 vote victory pulling away, that is), but the damage was done regardless. As good as Golden Sun may be (I've never played it) or as powerful as the alleged TSF (The Sword Factor) was in this match, I doubt that Felix is actually strong enough to score 47% in most matches. There was some heavy anti-voting going on here, and it was all due to people having no respect whatsoever for Halo or the Xbox. The hate hasn't been *quite* as bad now that the system has had a couple of years to sink in, but it's still there. In every match that Chief has, the man has to get past thousands of anti-votes just to win even the simplest of matches save when he faces pure fodder. Had Chief faced Donkey Kong back in 2003, he may not have been able to win -- and we all know what happened to Halo itself. The Xbox and Chief have recovered somewhat since this minor debacle (it almost feels like Chief actually lost, given the performance), but who knows if the franchise will ever see real respect here on GameFAQs? • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2003 Contest Matches